


Jasmine night

by nyanhm



Series: Stimulate Your Senses [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleep, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: Sleepovers have never smelled so good
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Stimulate Your Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939060
Kudos: 25





	Jasmine night

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the serie "Stimulate Your Senses" where a particular sense is involved in each episode. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions for next episodes! Enjoy :)

The bedroom is still filled with a nice smell of hot jasmine tea, even if the two had already placed their empty cups on the desk. Nayuta doesn't mind trading his coffee for a cup of tea sometimes, especially if he is with Ren, his rival vocalist. Or at least that's what everyone thinks of them. They are in a secret relationship, hiding anywhere they can (in the school bathroom or empty classes, in dressing rooms after live shows and many more) to steal some kisses or spend some time together away from prying sights. After that, they continue their lives normally, one as a charismatic but aggressive leader, and the other as a shy but determined singer and student.  
  
That weekend was the perfect time to meet: Nanahoshi's home was empty, so he decided to invite his lover to spend the weekend there, sure no one would come home until Sunday evening. It was the first time they could spend that much time together, so both of them were excited: it felt like a holiday.  
  
Nayuta was quick to arrive at his lover's home, and when he opened the door he saw Ren, handsome as always, standing there with a huge radiant smile  
  
R "Nayuta-kun!! I'm so happy you're here"  
  
The vocalist let out one of his usual "tch"s and hugged tightly the blue-haired boy, with a grin on his face. In the house stirred the subtle aroma of the incense Ren had burned to create some atmosphere for them: it was a special incense they bought together, Nayuta chose it because he said the package remembered him of the blue-haired boy's cuteness, and the scent was soft as him too. Its lotus scent created the feeling of a summer morning: elegant but fresh, and the two were completing that sensation with their pure love.  
  
Since none of the two felt like cooking that night, they ordered takeaway from Ren's favourite fast food, Lucky Pierrot's. Ren ordered his usual (and favourite) Chinese Chicken Burger, while the silver-haired boy took the Pork Cutlet Burger; alongside, they chose a portion of French fries to share: Nayuta didn't mind junk food once in a while, but usually he ate healthily; also, if he was going out with Gyro the choices (Jinjisukan or ramen usually) were good for his health.  
The two came back home and started eating after making some jasmine tea: they both enjoyed their meal, and went upstairs to wash their teeth before watching a movie together; there was still some tea left, so Ren brought the two cups and the teapot in the bedroom to sip it while enjoying the movie and each other's company.  
  
A little later, Nayuta and his boyfriend were snuggling on the bed, with a movie as background noise. They weren't minding what they were watching, they were just kissing and cuddling enjoying each other's scent. Nayuta loved to drown his face into Ren's neck just to enjoy every bit of his lover's smell: it was a musky, fresh and delicate fragrance, as simple as the blue-haired boy, but still, it suited his skin perfectly, without using cologne or strong perfumes. On the other hand, Nayuta used this scented shower gel that was Ren's weakness. Ebony wood with citrus, a very manly and well-balanced scent, which represented perfectly his lover: strong, energetic, traditionally representing fire. As for his lover, no cologne or heavily-scented perfumes.  
  
Placing soft kisses on each other lips, Ren and Nayuta are sharing love words for each other in that softly jasmine-scented room, as if it's a competition on who loves the other the most: they didn't spend much time together so that night was the perfect time to truly be themselves and let off steam all their feelings that normally were repressed when with the others.  
  
Eventually, Ren is falling asleep, cuddled by the relaxing feeling of Nayuta's fingers running through his hair and by his intense scent. The boy hugs him tightly and whispers a soft "I love you" in his lover's ear, closing his eyes as he was pretending to sleep, just waiting for Ren's response.  
  
"I love you too, Nayuta-kun"


End file.
